1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data devices with universal serial universal serial bus (USB) connectors, and more particularly to a data device with a USB connector which can be adjusted to any angle.
2. Description of Related Art
USB connectors are used in data devices for transmitting data among different peripheral devices. There are different structures to combine peripheral devices and USB connector. Presently, the relevant devices occupy large space and cannot adjust the USB connector to any angle which brings inconvenience when used.